


猫耳效应

by Zhishimitaoguan



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan
Summary: /一辆没什么逻辑的小车/猫耳play
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	猫耳效应

「为什么一觉醒来会无缘无故长出猫耳」

翟潇闻躲在房间厕所里偷偷在手机搜索框里打下这一行字——当然，得到的都是一些前不着村后不着店的猎奇回答，毕竟这种事情怎么可能会真实存在呢。

可是…就是有啊。

翟潇闻看着镜子里自己头上一对粉白粉白毛茸茸的耳朵，简直要哭出声了。这叫个什么事嘛，难不成天天说自己是水泥它哥还成真了吗。他堂堂R1SE第一帅，头上怎么能有这种东西啊，出去以后还怎么见人，这像话吗…

“小翟小翟！你到底要在厕所里多久啊，我憋不住了快。” 夏之光又一次在门口敲门抱怨。

翟潇闻一阵慌乱的收起手机，心里想着躲得了初一躲不了十五，于是破罐子破摔的朝外面大喊了一句：

“夏之光，我毁容了——”

夏之光吓了一大跳，一边嚷嚷着翟潇闻你干嘛你别想不开啊一边用力踹开门，结果一抬头看见翟潇闻苦着一张脸，头上一对猫耳也无精打采的耷拉着。

……等等，什么东西，这个耳朵是哪来的？

翟潇闻看着夏之光愣是原地还原了“震撼我妈”表情包后更绝望了，他一把推开夏之光跑出去，结果匆匆忙忙的还撞上了去找张颜齐的周震南。

“你干啥呢，大白天的搞得这么情趣。”周震南看着翟潇闻头上那对猫耳，忍不住打趣道，“过节赶着给嘉嘉送礼呢？”

翟潇闻刚想张嘴解释，经过的任豪又对他露出了一脸“你们年轻人玩的还挺野”的微妙表情。

什么啊！翟潇闻又羞又气，闭着眼睛都知道他这两个队友现在满脑子黄色废料。但他现在一心想着头上的耳朵实在没功夫搭理他们，转身推开焉栩嘉半掩着的房门确定赵磊不在才火急火燎的冲进去，又“啪”的一声带上了门。

“嘉嘉！我完了呜呜呜！”翟潇闻一头栽进焉栩嘉床上，把头埋进他被子里哭诉道。

焉栩嘉刚刚就听到外面的动静了，还没反应过来就看到翟潇闻迅速开门关门又把头缩进被子里这一套操作。

“怎么了啊。”焉栩嘉哭笑不得，坐到床边试图把人从被子里捞出来，结果翟潇闻死死拽着被角不放，于是只好隔着被子揉揉他的脸哄小孩一般的开口，“怎么了闻闻，我看看。”

“你得做好心理准备，我也不知道怎么回事…”翟潇闻闷闷的声音隔着被子传来，“我发誓我啥也没干。”

“好啦，那你别缩在里面了好不好？”焉栩嘉听他这么说更觉得奇怪了，一边低声哄着人一边把被子拉下去。

翟潇闻一张脸红扑扑的，正委屈的扁着嘴看他，头上的猫耳还一颤一颤的。

我靠我靠我靠我靠！

焉栩嘉瞬间瞪大了眼，盯着那对耳朵一时说不出话来，搞什么鬼，这个耳朵是真实的吗？！

“嘉嘉，这耳朵太奇怪了，我以后怎么办啊…”翟潇闻坐起来郁闷的说道，“我真成水泥它哥了！”

“这还是真的啊。”焉栩嘉顺手轻轻揪了下毛绒绒的耳朵，感受到了不一样的温热触感，“我还以为…”

“靠！焉栩嘉！谁会没事大白天戴个猫耳逗你玩啊！”翟潇闻耳根一红，抬头嗔怒道，“我这还能动呢！”

说着粉嫩的猫耳在空中微微的动了两下。

焉栩嘉顿时感到一阵口干舌燥。不是他说，这也太可爱了，试问谁看了能把持得住？！

“咳…没事的闻闻，这样也很好啊，反正我都很喜欢。”焉栩嘉不自然的揉揉鼻子，堪堪维持着冷静的表情，忍着想把人摁进怀里蹂躏一番的冲动说道。

翟潇闻一听也放弃挣扎了，这耳朵有就有吧能怎么办呢。然后心安理得的往焉栩嘉怀里一躺，找了个舒服的姿势絮絮叨叨的开始讲自己早上是怎么发现这个耳朵的。

翟潇闻的脑袋抵着焉栩嘉的颈窝，两只软软的猫耳朵在他脖子旁边蹭着，罪魁祸首还不安分的在怀里动来动去。

害…那话怎么说来着，忍无可忍无需再忍嘛，都这样了真的不搞不是真男人。

焉栩嘉一不做二不休的把人压在身下，附在翟潇闻耳边笑道，“闻闻，我觉得我们不能浪费了这么可爱的耳朵对吧？”说罢还轻咬了一口耳尖。

翟潇闻的猫耳朵特别敏感，轻轻一咬整个人就软在焉栩嘉身下，“还是白天诶…不太好吧…”虽然嘴上这么说，手臂却还是悄悄圈住了焉栩嘉的脖子。

但焉栩嘉一向是个行动派，起身胡乱的拉上窗帘后又返回去覆上翟潇闻的唇，勾住调皮的舌头吮吸，一手搭在猫耳上还时不时坏心眼的捏两下。

一来二去两人身上的衣服早就不知道飞哪儿去了。焉栩嘉埋头含住翟潇闻的乳粒用舌尖细细舔弄，膝盖还分开他的两腿往上顶，翟潇闻敏感的不行，连着头上的耳朵都在抖，牙齿咬着下唇却还是情不自禁的漏出几声难耐的呻吟。

偏偏焉栩嘉还小声的说着乱七八糟的话逗他，修长的手指圈住翟潇闻的性器抚慰，惹得他脸颊耳朵都绯红一片。

“你好漂亮啊小猫咪，耳朵怎么这么红？”

“嗯…你闭嘴…”

“闻闻，你好像小猫发情啊。”

说完还又堵住他的嘴不让他反驳，手伸到后穴周围打转，翟潇闻只觉得尾椎骨一阵酥麻，掐着焉栩嘉的手臂低声催促他快点进入。

面对身下满脸潮红还在甜腻腻呻吟的小猫咪焉栩嘉早就忍得满头大汗，但还是勉强放慢了扩张的动作，两根手指带着润滑液往里试探着去按深处的敏感点。

翟潇闻舒服的眯起眼睛，连呻吟的尾音都带了哭腔，“你别…嗯…别按那里…啊…”

焉栩嘉也不等人再适应一下就整根进入，性器拓开湿热的后穴，翟潇闻被猝不及防的进入，叫声都变了调，皱着眉头一口咬在焉栩嘉肩膀上，“你干嘛…！”

焉栩嘉不回话，探头去吻猫耳朵，下身对准翟潇闻那一点狠撞，翟潇闻手臂攀着他的肩，两腿也圈上了后腰，“慢…慢一点…嗯…嘉嘉…”

“宝贝叫我什么？”焉栩嘉坏心眼的放慢动作，手指摩挲着他耳尖。

“呜…嗯…哥哥…”翟潇闻心不甘情不愿的想明明自己才是哥哥，无奈那人的性器还在浅浅的摩擦着自己的敏感点，硬生生的激出他一串眼泪。

“那…”焉栩嘉把人抱起来坐在自己身上，在他耳边用气音说道，“闻闻是不是我的小猫啊，嗯？”

说什么啊！太犯规了！翟潇闻浑身一抖，羞的把头埋进焉栩嘉怀里，穴口也不自禁的收缩，夹的焉栩嘉倒吸一口气，扶着他的腰不管不顾的往上操干。

“啊…嗯…” 焉栩嘉滚烫的呼吸尽数喷洒在耳边，他操的太狠了，猛烈的快感一波又一波的将他淹没，翟潇闻几乎失去思考能力，紧紧搂着他喘息。

焉栩嘉深深的抽插了好几十下才射在他里面，后穴被操的微微红肿，精液又顺着穴口流出来。

“这个耳朵是真的很可爱啊。”焉栩嘉把人搂过来安抚的摸摸猫耳朵，心想等等他就要搜一搜如何才能留下这个耳朵。

“是吗？”翟潇闻抬眼看他，脸上的红晕还没散去，笑着凑近焉栩嘉故意学了声猫叫。

“喵喵～”

操，焉栩嘉心里暗骂一声，蠢蠢欲动的性器抵着松软的穴口，“你这是没吃饱？”

房间里倒是接着一副淫靡的景象，而房间外想回屋却被锁在门口的赵磊忍无可忍的转身往客厅沙发上重重一坐，

“搞什么啊？现在才几点啊？”

“磊哥，人家猫耳play，是你不懂了吧。”张颜齐和周震南挤在一个沙发里，一脸正经的解释着。

什么东西？？？赵磊差点拿不稳喝水的杯子，所以现在的小情侣这么大胆吗？？


End file.
